The next Wolverine
by Heroheart
Summary: A new Wolverine? How can this be and what has happened to this earth?
1. A broken boy

I can still remember the pain from when they did it….It was cold and searing at first, but then it became more agonizing as it went on. The doctors told me

"Don't worry when this is over think of how happy you'll be" happy? How can I be? I have nothing to go back to…..no friends, no family….nothing. I'm all there is of my life and hell, maybe I'm all there ever was. As the pain became more and more like the sharpest sting I wondered, why did I agree to this….did I really agree? Or was it that I was forced to, but would it make any difference if I was? I don't know….when it was over I could hear them talking about me.

"Finally the recreation of our most indestructible weapon has been complete! Now we erase his memory like the last one he'll do what ever we tell him." Weapon, I'm some kind of weapon to them? I'm not going to do this…..there's no way I will ever listen to these dirt bags now! I broke out of the pool and released my new weapon. It was metal a sharp, it had a slight sting coming out, but I used them any way. I can't remember how many I killed hundreds, thousands, maybe even millions, I rushed outside where I assumed things would make sense…..but that too, like my life was in ruin……wreckage of buildings everywhere and not a single soul in sight, especially after what I did. I put on the clothes that I had before the procedure and went on to see this wrecked world.


	2. Origins

I walked a long way after I left that god forsaken laboratory and since then I wondered about one thing. How long was I in cold sleep before they woke me up? My name is Jason…and my last name is one I have long forgotten and wish to keep forgotten. I am a mutant who has an unusual power to heal quickly….I never has understood why I had that power, I just did. My family rejected me right off the bat when they discovered I was a mutant and they immediately sent me away to a place that they called the mutant district, a place in New jersey where parents abandoned there young mutant children and waited for them to rot in there. It was a concentration camp for mutant kids and it was a whole lot like Hell…..I stayed there for several years of my life, enduring my own pain and suffering from the staff at the mutant district, who tortured and beat me because they wanted to see me dead….what I learned on that day was that I have another power….I have three bone claws that retract from my hands, on that day I made that group of mutants pay for what they did to me and every other mutant they tortured in that hell hole. I killed every last guard I could see and when it was done I set the other mutants free…but in the end that still wasn't enough for any one to change their opinion of me. I was soon after locked up in the MRD facility for murdering the guards at the mutant district, I was left there to rot just like my parents did to me…..I stayed in there for what seemed like eternity until an old man came to my cell when I turned 15. He asked me if I wanted to be purified and I agreed. The first step of the process was to put me into cold sleep until they found the perfect way to "Purify me", so I did as they said and went in to cold sleep….they then later after what seemed like only a day after I went to sleep, hooked me up into a tank with tubes that they attached to my body to inject something into me….it turned out purifying me meant making my bones into indestructible metal so I can be their weapon…and that's when I decided I won't be used for anyone's selfish purpose, so I broke out of the lab and killed anyone I saw on the way but what I discovered is that the world…was completely destroyed, so how long was I asleep?


	3. Out of the frying pan and into the fire

There was wreckage all throughout my walk through the wasteland. Wrecked cars, buildings, anything and everything, but then I noticed something different. It was something I never saw before, in front of me was a big metal head. It looked like it belonged to some kind of robot. It was wrecked and rusted just like everything else in this hell, what the hell happened when I was asleep? I kept on walking, looking for something…a voice, a life, a sound, a light, anything, but ultimately I found nothing. All there was was wreckage and bones. I smelled there air hoping that there was a scent for something to follow. There was a scent but it was faint…I followed it quickly to see what it was. It smelled like oil and metal, not much to go with but its all there was to follow. I guess I should've gone the other way, because I think found where the rest of the robot went. It was this huge robot, with the same look of the head of that robot I saw a little while back. At first it starred at me or at least I think it was starring, then out of nowhere it says "MUTANT DETECTED, ELLIMINATING MUTANT THREAT" it then raised it's huge hand and shot some kind of laser at me. I dodged out the way as quick as I could and released my claws ready to fight the big iron man rip-off.

"Come on tin can, I've been bored here long enough! Make my day." I shouted, it didn't seem to respond though it just kept firing those lasers at me. "That's how you want to play, huh? Well then, that I can do!" I charged at the metal man, dodging the blasts, and began to cut up its leg, it tried shooting me again but I leaped to it arm and then jumped from there to its head. I made quick work of it from there. I sliced that thing's head like it was butter and then worked my way down until there was nothing left. "Should've quit while you were ahead" I said, not sure why, I guess conversation with a robotic corpse is better than nothing right? I then walked off trying to see if there was anything else, what a surprise there wasn't…..yet. Suddenly I heard something, it sounded like a group was coming towards me. Well it was a group but they sure as hell weren't human or mutant, more robots, but they were different they weren't giant and they looked more like animals than people. They stood up and released claws quite similar to mine. "Well this just gets better and better doesn't it?" I said as I charged in to fight them.


End file.
